


Janji Musim Panas

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Fluff, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: Di musim panas 10 tahun lalu, dua gadis manis berjanji untuk bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 4





	Janji Musim Panas

Musim Panas ini, menjadi musim panas yang sangat ditunggu oleh Chou Tzuyu. Gadis bertubuh jenjang itu pernah memiliki janji dengan seorang gadis manis 10 tahun lalu. Di Pantai Maijima ini, saat usianya 8 tahun, ia bertemu dengan gadis manis yang berusia setahun di atasnya. Gadis itu menghabiskan waktu dengannya selama sebulan di pantai ini. Saat itu, Tzuyu dan keluarganya sedang berlibur di pantai ini selama sebulan. Di saat yang sama, gadis manis bernama Minatozaki Sana yang memang orang asli pantai ini selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain dengannya setiap hari.

"Chewy benar-benar harus pulang ke Taiwan hari ini?" tanya Sana dengan wajah sedih kepada Tzuyu.

Tzuyu mengangguk. Sang ayah sedang berada di pantai ini untuk mempersiapkan bisnisnya, dan setelah sebulan di sini, Tzuyu harus pulang ke negara asalnya.

"Kapan Chewy akan kembali lagi?" tanya Sana.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Shasha akan menunggu Chewy di setiap musim panas, di pantai ini!" kata Sana.

Itulah yang Sana terakhir ucapkan padanya 10 tahun silam karena setelah Sana mengucapkan itu, ia terisak menangis dan pergi meninggalkan Tzuyu yang harus segera menuju Bandara.

Sejak saat itu, Tzuyu belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di pantai ini, meski kenanganm musim panas bersama gadis itu tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Tzuyu masih ingat bagaimana mereka bahagia bermain di pantai, berenang, makan siang bersama, mandi bersama, bahkan di beberapa kesempatan, Tzuyu menginap di rumah Sana dan Sana menginap di villa tempat Tzuyu tinggal. Awal pertemuan mereka memang konyol. Berawal dari Sana yang tak sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruk ke badan Tzuyu yang sedang asyik bermain pasir di hari pertamanya di Pantai Maijima, hingga akhirnya mereka bermain bersama setiap harinya selama 30 hari.

"Chewy!" teriak Sana.

"Apa Shasha?" tanya Tzuyu.

"Bikin gedung dari pasir yuk!"

Ah, sungguh indah memang kenangan 10 tahun silam. Awalnya, Tzuyu menyangka bahwa akan bisa ke pantai itu setiap musim panas, namun sialnya, usaha sang ayah bangkrut saat itu dan membuat kehidupan Tzuyu berbalik 180 derajat. Untuk wisata ke luar Taipei pun mereka tidak memiliki anggaran. 10 tahun berlalu, keluarga Chou sudah bangkit dari keterpurukan. Tzuyu di usia 19 tahun saat ini, bahkan sudah memiliki beberapa unit bisnis sembari berkuliah. Usaha sang ayah belum sebesar dahulu sebelum kebangkrutannya, namun ia yakin tak lama lagi akan kembali seperti dahulu.

Tzuyu berdiri di dermaga, berharap Sana akan ada di sana. Ia berjanji akan menunggunya di setiap musim panas. Namun, apakah ia masih tetap mau menunggu meski sudah 10 musim panas berlalu? Hahaha, mungkin konyol sekali jika gadis yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun itu tetap mau menunggunya selama ini. Jika berhitung, gadis bernama Minatozaki Sana saat ini seharusnya sudah berusia 20 tahun. Bukan tak mungkin, jika gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih atau bahkan berumah tangga bukan?

"Chewy?" panggil seseorang dari belakang Tzuyu. Tzuyu sedikit merasa bergetar tatkala ia mendengar suara itu. Dengan segera, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Shasha?"


End file.
